


Maestro sustituto

by erp001axebircse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Smutty-ish thoughts, Sparring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erp001axebircse/pseuds/erp001axebircse
Summary: Trabajar estrechamente con los Vengadores significa que siempre hay una posibilidad que podrías acabar en peligro. Como tal, Natasha ha estado entrenándote y enseñánote como defenderte. Pero cuando ella sale por una misión, te junta con un maestro sustituto.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Maestro sustituto

**Author's Note:**

> Available in English [here](/works/21498097)

Es lunes. El fin del fin de semana. El día en que todo el mundo tiene que despegarse de las sábanas, temiendo el comienzo de una semana más de trabajo. La mayoría son como Garfield en que odian los lunes, pero tú no. Por lo que a ti respecta, trabajas en el mejor lugar del mundo. 

Mientras estás volviendo a tu oficina en el torre de los Vengadores, oyes una voz llamando tu nombre y giras para ver quién es.

—¡Hola, Natasha! —llamas con una sonrisa.

Trabajas estrechamente con los Vengadores y han hecho muy buenos amigos con unos de ellos. Aunque no vas realmente en ningunas misiones, ya que todo su trabajo se hace en la torre, todavía hay un peligro inherente en trabajar con un equipo de superhéroes tan conocidos. Debido a esto Natasha ha estado enseñándote como pelear por si tengas que defenderte cuando los Vengadores no estén cercas. Has disfrutado entrenando con Natasha. Es difícil pero divertido al mismo tiempo y siempre te ha gustado un reto.

—Me alegro de encontrarte —ella dice—. Me voy en una misión hoy. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré ausente pero probablemente no regresaré hasta la semana que viene.

—Ok —dices, un poco decepcionada pero no demasiado. Todavía estás un poco adolorida por la semana pasada cuando Natasha te agarró y lanzó contra la colchoneta. Tal vez puedes regresar a casa temprano hoy y descansar un poco. 

—Pero —ella dice—, eso no significa que vas a escaparte del entrenamiento. —Es como ella te puede leer la mente.

—Si no estés aquí, ¿cómo sabrás si estoy entrenando? —preguntas, ceja levantada, curiosa sobre a dónde va con esto.

—Es fácil, te conseguí un maestro sustituto. —Viendo su mirada confundida ella te da una sonrisita.

—Bucky va a encargarse por mí —ella dice, su sonrisita un poco más grande cuando ve tu sorpresa—. Lo conté sobre en lo que hemos estado trabajando así que ustedes dos pueden seguir de donde dejamos. No tienes algún problema con entrenar con Bucky, ¿verdad? —ella pregunta, pareciéndose preocupada. 

—¡No, claro que no! —dices, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero es la verdad. No tienes ningún problema con Bucky; te gusta. De hecho te gusta _mucho_. Tanto es así que sueles ponerte nerviosa cuando él está cerca. Has hablado con él unas veces pero siempre terminas perdiéndote en sus ojos azules tan hermosos…

—¡Bueno! —ella dice, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos—. En este caso, tengo que ir a la sesión informativa así que supongo que te veré la semana que viene.

—Ok, nos vemos ahí. ¡Va y romperla! 

~~~

Entrenando con Bucky… ay caramba. La idea te hace sentir ambos entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Conoces a Bucky y has hablado con él, pero no tanto como con los otros en la torre. Es reservado por la mayor parte. Sin embargo, no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar en lo: estás ocupada el resto del día y antes de que uno se dé cuenta, es hora de prepararte para el entrenamiento. Tal vez es algo bueno; no te deje pensar de más y hacerte más nerviosa.

Cuando llegas al salón de entrenamiento Bucky ya está allí. En cuanto lo ves comienzas a sentir las mariposas familiares en la panza. Bucky está ocupado entrenando con un saco de boxeo y no te ve entrar. Está llevando una camiseta y pantalones cortos y tiene su pelo recogido en un moño despeinado

—Hola, Bucky —dices, tus manos retorciendo la correa de la bolsa de lona sobre tu hombro.

Bucky gira de repente, sobresaltado, pero se recompone con rapidez.

—Hola —él dice, un poco sin aliento—. ¿Son las cinco y media ya?

—Sí —dices.

—Ok entonces, em, —se aclara la garganta—, empecemos.

Los dos de ustedes comienzan por trabajar en los habilidades que estuviste practicando con Natasha la semana pasada, entonces siguen con un poco de combate de práctica. Tus nervios calman mientras enfocas en tu entrenamiento. Natasha estaría orgullosa de cómo te sostienes durante la sesión. No estás _ ganando _ necesariamente pero eso se espera cuando seas una persona normal peleando con un súper soldado. Tanto tú como Bucky son más relajados ahora. Puedes dejar de lado por el momento tus sentimientos y solamente enfocarte. 

Por lo menos hasta que él le quita su camiseta.

Bucky despega la camiseta empapado con sudor revelando los abdominales relucientes debajo. Seca un poco del sudor en su cara y entonces desecha la camiseta regresando a una postura combativa. Esta vez, cuando levanta sus brazos, puedes ver los músculos flexionando en su brazo de carne. No puedes evitar preguntarte como sentiría ese brazo alrededor de tu cintura, su mano de metal siguiendo la curva de tu muslo mientras él besa…

 _No… no… necesitas enfocarte._ Te recompones mientras regresas a una posición de combate. Continúan con el combate otra vez pero, por mucho que lo intentas, no puedes despistar los pensamientos pícaros corriendo por tu mente. Bucky fácilmente saca ventaja y te sujeta a la colchoneta.

En su mano de piel, tiene sus muñecas atrapadas sobre tu cabeza mientras te monta a horcajadas, una rodilla entre tus piernas. Tus ojos se abren cuando miras hacia arriba a su cara solo unas pulgadas encima de la tuya, unos mechones de pelo que han escapado de sus confines rozando tus mejillas. Tu pulsa acelera y tu aliento engancha. Tener Bucky tan cerca es hipnotizante. Puedes ver cada pizca de azul en sus ojos. Ay, qué tanto quieres que él cierre las pocos pulgadas entre ustedes…

De repente Bucky salta, habiendo notado cómo se abrieron tus ojos y el cambio en tu aliento.

—Lo siento —él dice—, n… no quise…

Abres la boca para decir algo, para asegurarlo que estás bien, pero parece que no puedes formar ningunas palabras y cuando tratas de ponerte de pie tus piernas se vuelven gelatina debajo de ti. Maldita sea el efecto que tiene este hombre en ti.

A esta altura, Bucky está empezando a preocuparse. ¿Te golpeó demasiado duro? ¿Tienes una conmoción?

—Voy a llevarte a la Dra. Cho, ¿ok? —él dice. Entonces te levanta con cuidado, su brazo de piel detrás de tu espalda, el de metal bajo tus rodillas, y te lleva al laboratorio de la Dra. Cho.

En el camino no tienes más suerte con hablar coherentemente. Con Bucky agarrándote a su pecho aún sin camisa tu mente ha regresado a donde estaba en la colchoneta. También, su preocupación por ti definitivamente no está disminuyendo tus sentimientos por él.

Llegan al laboratorio tan rápidamente que no tienes la oportunidad de tratar de decir algo más. Bucky trata de decir a la Dra. Cho lo que pasó pero parece que está casi tan mudo como tú.

—No pensé que la golpeé tan duro pero… yo… yo… —él titubea, retorciéndose los manos.

—Está bien. Estoy segura que ella está bien, tal vez sólo un poco deslumbrada es todo —ella dice confortadoramente—. ¿Qué tal si esperes afuera mientras la reviso?

Bucky respira hondo y asiento y entonces sale por la puerta. La Dra. Cho la cierra tras él y entonces viene a ti para comenzar su examen. A esta altura, dices tus primeras palabras coherentes desde que pegaste la colchoneta:

—Hostia puta.

~~~

En el corredor, Bucky está caminando de un lado al otro. _Sabía_ que esto había sido un error. No debería haber aceptado cuando Natasha le pidió que él sustituya por ella. Él sí dijo que no al principio pero ella lo había convencido. Ella dijo que tú no tenías miedo de él—que sólo estaba pensando de más—y eso, además unas ilusiones, lo persuadió. Debería haber sabido mejor.

Él pensó que entrenar un poco de antemano se calmaría los nervios. Y sí lo hizo por un rato, hasta que tú llegaste y él se hizo nervioso de nuevo.

Cuando habían empezado a entrenar, pareciste más alegre y más cómoda. Entonces Bucky se relajó un poco. Tal vez Natasha estaba correcta, pensó. Tal vez sí era pensando de más. 

Todo estaba pasando bien hasta que te sujetó a la colchoneta. Cuando vio la expresión de tu cara, se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado. Al principio pensó que era posible que hubiera usado demasiado de su fuerza aumentada, por lo cual te llevó de urgencia a la Dra. Cho. Pero ahora, recordándolo, él no piensa que eso fue lo que era. Había tenido mucho cuidado en controlar su fuerza, especialmente cuando te sujetó. Algo te debió de haber descolocado porque habías estado siguiendo bien el ritmo hasta ese momento. 

Él se da cuenta ahora que te sujetó justo después de que se quitó la camiseta. ¿Fue eso? Debió de haber sido porque nada más fue diferente. ¿Fue el brazo? ¿Los cicatrices? ¿Te recordaban de quien era y lo que había hecho? 

En realidad no importa. Sabe que tienes miedo de él: la manera en que te ponías silenciosa cuando él está cerca y rara vez lo miras a los ojos. Siempre estás nerviosa cuando él está alrededor. No puede culparte. Él es un monstruo. Un asesino. No importa qué hace, no puede borrar las cosas que ha hecho. Nunca será suficientemente bueno. Nunca suficiente para ti.

Él decide regresar a su cuarto y quedarse allí, darte algo de espacio. Quedar aquí no ayudaría nada. Sólo empeoraría las cosas.

~~~

La Dra. Cho hace unas pruebas en ti mientras tú, con un poco de torpeza, explica a ella lo que pasó. Ella mantiene una cara más bien seria pero piensas que la pillas tratando de no reír en un momento. Ella determina que no hay nada malo contigo y te manda en tu camino.

Cuando sales del laboratorio buscas por Bucky en el corredor pero no está allí. Estás un poco confundida, preguntándote a donde fue, así que decides buscarlo, para hacerlo saber que estás bien.

Buscas por todas partes en que puedes pensar pero no puedes encontrarlo; no está en ninguna de las áreas comunes. Tal vez está en su cuarto, piensas. Sólo has estado en los pisos residenciales un par de veces, y sólo por asuntos oficiales. ¿Sería raro subir allí y llamar a la puerta? ¿Entrometido quizás? Tal vez debes volver a casa y esperar hasta mañana. Eso sería mejor, ¿no? Pero por otro lado, sólo llamar a la puerta no sería demasiado impertinente. Es posible que no esté allí de todas formas. 

Te metes en el ascensor y subes. Vas al cuarto de Bucky y tocas a la puerta pero no hay respuesta.

—¿Bucky? —llamas—. ¿Estás allí?

Todavía no hay respuesta. ¿Dónde podría estar? Buscaste por todos lados pero es una torre grande. ¿Podrías haber pasado por alto? ¿Podría estar evitándote? Tal vez es eso. Tal vez descifró lo que pasó de verdad. Tal vez está inquietado.

Te recompones para cortar este hilo de pensamientos mientras giras y regesas al ascensor. Se hace tarde. Es hora de volver a casa.

~~~

Bucky está sentándose en el suelo—su espalda contra su cama y sus rodillas a su pecho—perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando oye la toca a la puerta. Él no se levanta. No quiere ver a nadie ahora mismo.

Entonces te oye llamar su nombre.

—¿Bucky? ¿Estás allí?

Levanta la vista sorprendido, ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué estarías aquí? Esto no tiene sentido. La cabeza está dándole vueltas tratando de descifrar lo que está pasando.

Para cuando logra ordenar los pensamientos, oye tus pisadas mientras se vas. Da lo mismo, no podría enfrentarte ahora de todas formas. ¿Qué diría siquiera?

Él pone su cabeza en sus brazos mientras hunde otra vez al suelo

~~~

No dormiste mucho anoche, pensando y pensando de más sobre todo lo que pasó ayer. No estabas segura de que forma entenderlo pero sabías que atormentarte no hará nada salvo volverte loca. Entonces, te hundías en tu trabajo y no te dabas tiempo para pensar demasiado.

El día ha pasado en un poco de un borrón pero eso cambia en la tarde. Debido a tu enfoque extra, terminaste completando tu tarea mucho más temprano que lo usual. Algo positivo, supones, pero ahora no tienes nada para distraerte.

En vez de estar de brazos cruzados con nada que hacer, decides dar un paseo, tal vez conseguir una merienda o algo. Pero, por cosas del destino, no vas a poder distraerte por mucho tiempo.

Mientras estás caminado por el corredor, veas a Bucky. Está parándose a un lado, manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera oscura, viendo la gente pasar.

No estaba esperando verlo. Tal vez debes darte media vuelta. Tal vez esto no es el momento adecuado y debes irte antes de que él te vea. ¿Y si era evitándote de verdad? Tendría que hablar con él con el tiempo. Si no ahora entonces mañana cuando es hora de entrenar otra vez. Debes hablar con él pero sólo pensarlo te da mariposas.

Mientras estás parado allí, paralizado por indecisión, él gira y empieza a caminar por el corredor hacia ti. Es demasiado tarde para correr. ¿Debes decir algo? Tienes que decir algo. ¿Qué vas a decir?

Pero entonces él te ve y va a la vuelta de un rincón por un corredor vacío. ¿Entonces significa esto que él sí está evitándote? Sin parar para pensarlo, lo sigues. Tienes que descubrir lo que está pasando aquí.

—¡Bucky, espera! —llamas.

Él para y tú tropiezas a un alto al lado de él mientras él se da vuelta para mirarte. Tratas de no distraerte con sus ojos. Sus ojos hermosos de azul plateado. Como estanques cristalinos de agua refrescante tan profundos que  no sabes cual misterios pudieran estar debajo. Puedes perderte en esos ojos... Espera... ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado parado aquí? Mierda.

Sabes que te parece a una idiota, parándote allí sin hablar, y te das cuenta que probablemente debería haber pensado en lo que iba a decir antes de seguirlo. 

—Em... Hola —dices.

—Hola —él responde.

Gran comienzo. 

—Yo... em... no pude encontrarte ayer... ya sabes... después del entrenamiento. 

Ay caray. Esto no va muy bien. Te aclaras la garganta, tratas de componerte, y continuas un poco mas coherentemente. 

—Entonces, la Dra. Cho me hizo unas pruebas  —dices—. Ella dijo que no hay nada malo conmigo. Pues, nada nuevo en cualquier caso, jeje. —Tu intento de broma para aliviar la tensión fracasa. Tal vez un cambio de tema ayudará.

—Entonces… em… ¿aún quedamos de entrenar mañana? Porque leí sobre este paso que quiero probar y…

—Ya basta —Bucky te corta. No está enojado o gritando pero estás dejado de piedra por su interrupción repentina.

—Yo sé lo que realmente sientes por mí —él dice.

Tus ojos se abren mientras tu corazón siente cómo está saltando en tu garganta. ¿Él sabe? ¿Él _sabe_?

—¿T… Tú sabes? —consigues tartamudear.

—Sí.

Por supuesto que sabe; no es un idiota. ¿Cómo podría no saber después de lo que pasó ayer? Debe ser por eso que estaba evitándote.

Pero, espera. Él no _parece_ inquietado o algo. No parece enojado o molesto. Tal vez… No, no puedes hacerte ilusiones.

—Tienes miedo de mí. Está bien, lo pillo.

Casi puedes oír el sonido de tus pensamientos chirriando a un alto. _¿Miedo de él?_ Esto no es lo que esperaste en absoluto.

—Espera… ¿qué? —dices, desconcertada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Mira, veo lo nerviosa que te pones cuando estoy cerca —él dice—, la manera en que apenas me miras a los ojos. Está bien. No tienes que fingir que no. Con todo lo que he hecho… entiendo. —No parece enojado, sólo un poco triste, como si esto es lo que espera y lo ha aceptado. Él finge una sonrisa—. No te preocupas de mí— él dice, viendo la expresión de tu cara—. Veo lo duro que intentas ser amable conmigo. Ya no tienes que hacer eso. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir alguien que puede sustituirme para tu entrenamiento hasta que Natasha regresa.

Te das cuenta ahora que sí era evitándote, pero no porque no quería estar cerca de ti. Era porque pensaba que _tú_ no querías estar cerca de _él_.

Entonces, em… voy a ir —él dice—. Espero que tu entrenamiento vaya bien.

Se queda merodeando por un momento antes de que se da la vuelta, pero pones tu mano sobre su brazo para pararlo.

—Bucky, espera.

Se da vuelta para mirarte.

—No quiero entrenar con alguien más —dices—. Quiero entrenar contigo.

Ahora es su turno parecer confundido. No puedes dejarlo seguir pensando que tienes miedo de él. Tienes que decirlo la verdad, aquí y ahora, aún él no siente lo mismo. Tú respiras hondo.

—No tengo miedo de ti —Luchas para encontrar las palabras correctas—. Es… en cierto punto el opuesto de verdad —dices nerviosamente.

Bucky tiene la misma expresión de desconcierto que tuviste hace un momento y parece que se vuele más confundido a cada instante.

—No entiendo —él dice.

—Lo que quiero decir es… que me gustas, Bucky. Mucho —confiesas, retorciendote los manos—. Yo… pues… tenía miedo de lo que pensabas si se lo enterabas, que estarías inquietado o algo. Es por eso que yo estaba nerviosa todo el tiempo.

Casi puedes ver los engranajes trabajano en su mente antes de que se da cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Su cara ilumina con sorpresa por un momento pero es efímero y su ceño frunce otra vez.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —pregunta—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Steve o Sam o… cualquier otra persona?

—Porque me gustas _tú_ —dices simplemente.

—Pero… después de todo lo que he hecho…

Sabía lo que pasó a él, lo que Hydra hacía a él. Te da asco pensar en lo que le hacían pasar y lo que le hacían hacer.

—Bucky, sé que lo que hacías no eras tú; estabas siendo controlado, manipulado. Nadie debe culparte por algo en que no tenías voz. Quiero decir, nadie culpa a Clint por lo que Loki le hizo hacer. —Te encoges los hombros—. Tu no eres un malo, Bucky. Tú eres una persona a quien malas cosas han pasado.

Pausas por un momento; él no dice nada.

—Me gustas de verdad —dices—, pero si no sientes el mismo está bien. Sólo pensé que debes saber.

Pues, la verdad está allí ahora. Por lo menos él sabe que tú no…

—Yo sí.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sí siento lo mismo —él dice—. Yo lo he sentido por bastante rato. Es que… no pensé que en un millón de años que _tú_ sentirías lo mismo.

Ahora es tu turno estar sorprendida mientras te das cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Sientes una sonrisa dibujándose en tu rostro y ves a él sonríe a cambio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

¿Esto realmente está pasando? ¿Estás soñando? ¡Esto está pasando de verdad!

—Así que… ¿qué debemos hacer ahora? —el dice.

—Pues —dices—, ya terminé con todo mi trabajo para hoy así que puedo salir temprano y podríamos ir a ver una película o algo.

—Ok —él dice—, entonces, ¿tal vez después podríamos cenar?

—Me gustaría eso —dices, tu sonrisa más grande que nunca.

Bucky te ofera su brazo derecho, como el caballero que es, y tú lo tomas con alegría y los dos de ustedes se van por el corredor tomados del brazo.

~~~

Es difícil creer todo lo que ha pasado en sólo unos días. Todo todavía siente como un sueño. En un minuto estás demasiado torpe para estar cerca de él y el próximo ustedes están yendo al cine y agarrándose de la mano. El entrenamiento en miércoles pasó mucho mejor también. Los dos de ustedes estuvieron divertiéndose genuinamente con much menos torpeza. El resto de la semana ha volado y ahora es viernes.

Mientras paseas por el corredor, estás sorprendida ver Natasha allí bebiendo un batido.

—¡Hola! Has regresado temprano —dices.

—Si, no tomó tanto tiempo como pensábamos. Es que no hacen criminales internacionales como solían —ella bromea—. ¿Por qué es que cuando disparon a Steve, siempre apuntan al escudo? Como, sí, eso es definitivamente su punto débil. Идиоты.

Tú ríes mientras Natasha sacude la cabeza en desdén simulado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo paso tu entrenamiento con Bucky? —ella pregunta y tú no puedes evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en tu rostro.

—¡Estuvo buenísimo! —dices—. ¡Fantástico! De hecho…

En este momento, Bucky entra.

—Hola, Bucky —Natasha dice—. Te ves alegre.

—Estoy contento de saber que tú y Steve han regresado intactos —él dice—. ¿Por lo menos usó él un paracaídas esta vez? Pues, no… no quiero saber.

—Sabia decisión —ella dice—. Pues, tengo que ir a la reúnion informativa así que nos vemos luego.

—Ok, hasta luego —dices.

Ustedes giran para ir, Bucky caminando contigo a tu oficina como ha hecho los últimas mañanas. Natasha mira mientras los dos de ustedes se van, sus dedos entrelazados no escapando de su atención. Mientras tanto, ninguno de ustedes nota la sonrisita que tiene Natasha mientras da sorbos a su batido, su plan habiendo funcionado perfectamente.


End file.
